A Demons Redemption
by Xeno-Freak
Summary: A Jak III remake, what would happen if Jak didn’t gain light powers? What if his dark powers never stopped evolving? Will a Eco demon ever be excepted by elf kind? Pairings: JxK, DxT, TxA, and surprisingly SxS
1. Forsaken

A Demons Redemption

Hello readers, I've decided to attempt write a Fanfic of my own a Jak 3 AU. To but it simply I dislike the way the game turned out, both with Light Jak, and the degradation of Certain characters coughKeriacough. As such I've decided to make my own version. There will be no Light Jak, there may be a Light Eco user, but there is no guarantee to it. Jak's Dark powers will develop further, during the story, to composite for the lack of light abilities. Errol will play a role in this but he might not be like the insane cybernetic bastered we all know and hate.

Pairings: JxK, DxT, TxA, and surprisingly SxS,

Special thanks to Red Mage 04 who's story **Risen Demon** inspired this tale.

Disclaimer: I don't own Jak, Jak II, Jak III, or any of the cast, so… Back fowl demon layers Back!

On with the show.

Prologue:

Forsaken

Anger,

Confusion,

Fear.

Daxter had spent a great deal of time with his bud Jak, and the bulk of that was spent with the elf mute. As a side effect he could read him easier then a book (not that that was easy for someone of his ah… stature)

And right now he could only read three things off of him. Anger, Confusion, and Fear.

"For Horrendous crimes, aganced the people of Glorious Haven City! You are here by banished to the wasteland for life…" Veger had a sadistic grin to his face when he declared the sentence. Jak was seriously torn between transforming and gutting the bastered with his claws, or just blasting the bastered with enough eco to atomize every last inch of him, or rather he would be, if he could risk it.

Before 'arresting' Jak, they had made certain to have on hand his only true weakness, his friends. They had gone right after Keria and Samos, trying to use Torn or Ashelin would have being suicide, aside from being the two most politically powerful elves in the city, they both happened to have no less then three concealed weapons on themselves at _any_ given time. Same for Sig, or Daxter, as the first, was a heavily armed and armored, veteran hunter and warrior with ties to the meanest fighting force known to elf kind, and the later had even nastier back up always near by… namely him.

It had started with an unwelcome, but useful surprise for him. His dark powers, did not, as advertised, disappear; in fact if anything they grew stronger! His body now produced more then enough Dark Eco to maintain his dark self indefinitely. He could now call on his powers to an almost reckless degree, so long as he didn't use to many heavily draining attacks he wouldn't even have to transform back to recover! However this gift came a price, he was finding it harder and harder to change back, and he was starting to retain traits from his darker half. Even now He looked rather pale, not the ash white of Dark Jak, but still far more then normal, and his eyes that used to be such a shining blue were now a light consuming back. Additionally, while not the six-inch blades of his claws, his finger nails hand grown and sharpened slightly, turning black as well, and his K9 teeth had become true fangs.

Dax had made a few cracks about him becoming a vampire, but Jak found it far from amusing, even less so when he once in the heat of battle bit into the neck of a metal head grunt, and somehow drained every drop of eco from it's veins.

As his powers grew, so did the anxiety of the council, is cozen, had done all she could to tell them that he was safe, and that it was better to have that power directed at the enemy, rather then themselves if they were to try anything foolish.

They turned out to be that foolish, but not enough so to attempt to capture him with out an elven shield.

'And I let them succeed.' He though bitterly, as the ship slowly rose into the air, once more tempted, he wouldn't even need to transform, he could just channel a small dark bolt up at the engines and nock it out of the sky, it would look like an accident. He even raised one arm at it and dark lightning cackled in-between his fingers, "Dam" he murmured as he lowered his hand.

Daxter looked at his friend "Why didn't you blast them?" he asked cocking an eyebrow "I mean I know we'd still be stranded here, but the guy marooned us here for the precursors sakes!" the little orange rodent yelled

"He might have left orders for the guards to kill them if he had any 'accidents' I can't take the risk." He growled, then gave a sigh. "Come on, we got to find some water if we are going to survive out here."

-----

The two of them had been walking for what felt like hours, and dark eco enhanced or not, they were both close to collapsing from dehydration. It the only reason that Dax hadn't already collapsed was that Jak was shading the fur-covered rodent and he had let Dax have the bulk of the water he had managed to gather from the cacti he had found.

Jak stumbled slightly; the heat was getting to him. He could barely stand, when he herd something shifting into a defensive stance, he let the dark eco inside of him rage. At once his claws extended into knife like blades, two horns sported from his head, as both his skin and hair shifted to grayish white, lastly the corona of his eyes was consumed by darkness, as energy began to cackle around him. He growled as a large red vehicle drove by him, red eco blasting out of a turret on it's top.

With a roar he let lose a directed blast of dark eco, half decimating it, half vaporizing it. He readied another blast then wiped around firing again taking out another of the crimson armored transport. "That wasss very foolisssh of you." He hissed out.

He waited a moment, then leapt out, digging his clawed hand into the gut of another doom buggy, right as it flew overhead, metal eco, and some blood flew out of the gapping wound.

The two landed one in a crouch, one in a heap of scrap metal. The dark elf gave a grin, that one was salvageable, and there was probably some water on whoever was driving that thing. He waited a moment, listening for a moment once he was certain he was in the clear he walked over tot the wreck, shifting back to his 'normal' self. He ripped the gap in the floor of the vehicle as wide as he could, pausing for a moment to look at the mangled form of the marauder inside, before grabbing the canteen. "Ok Dax you get first dibs."

The orange rodent currently residing in a jury-rigged pouch made out of the dark channeler shawl shot up his friends side, and down his arm, latching onto the water bottle like Krew to a sandwich. Letting go of the small container with a defiant 'pop!'. "He he he, there ya go buddy." The Elf turned ottsel had the decency to look sheepish.

Jak just chuckled as he shook his head chuckling. "Next time, you do the fighting, and I'll drink the water." He raised the canteen to drink, then stopped, wiping around he saw a another group of dune buggies approaching, but these ones weren't firing, and they were of different design then the others.

The dark elf let a little dark eco flood into his system, not enough to fully change, but more then enough to blast any one of them if needed. "What do you want?" he asked, eyes narrowing.

To be continued

I'm an evil prick aren't I? It always bugged me that they never explained exactly _how_ they apprehended Jak I mean the guy is a one-elf army!

I don't know when I will update next, it could be a week, or it could be a month.

I am also looking for a Beta reader any volunteers are welcome.


	2. Introduction to a Devil

A Demons Redemption

Authors notes: Ok, sorry for the delay, I got sidetracked getting up to my new accounting corse (switching classes half way though the semester… not fun.) Many of you have complained about my spelling/grammar, this is why I stated that I am working with out beta, (anyone offering will be gladly excepted) and happen to have a rather irritating writing disability known as dyslexia. I do look over my chapters before posting them, but there is only so much I can do. Others have commented on the lack of Pecker, I have decided on not bring him in until later in the story. The fact of the matter is that I am unused to comedy styles (unless were talking grim humor), so I am easing gently into the basic style of this universe.

Red Mage 04: Thank you for your complements, I thought you might like the angle… Jak will end up similar to the original DJ, but will have some differences. Do not worry about Veger, he will suffer in both painful and humiliating ways.

Sorry about the spelling, see my general note for details.

I am sorry about the short length, I'll work on it, but to be able to update even semi regularly they'll have to be rather short for now.

PS. Sorry about not replying to your fic's, I have being hard pressed for time as of late.

LunarSquirrel: Thank you for your kind words, I'm working on the spelling.

FeralEco: One chapter, coming up hot! As for my rather rancid grammatical skills… I'm working on it

MinyaDarkBringer: Thank you for the sympathy. Here ya go, hope you like it.

SpontaneousCombustion: Sorry about the length of the update, I will be updating faster from now on.

jaklover123: I hope you enjoy how the plot develops.

Darkening Light: Glad you liked it, here some more.

Pairings: JxK, DxT, TxA, and surprisingly SxS,

Disclaimer: I don't own Jak, Jak II, Jak III, or any of the cast, so… Back fowl demon layers Back!

Chapter 1

Introduction to a Devil

There were three of them, one scared overweight roguish looking one, wearing viking-esk armor, one none largish one with an eye batch, and a large scar across his neck and the third was as tall as Sig! He had white deadlocks, and some sort of crown like structure seemingly fused to his head, he was wearing ceremonial armor with a great deal of ornamental precursor metals making up it's bulk. Both the fat one and the tall one bore them a near aura of confidence, something he had only seen among a few warriors, inducing Torn, Ashelin, Sig, and himself. The Sages had a similar presence but it was likely vea the immense quantities of raw eco in their bodies, rather then experience.

He narrowed his cold black eyes at them as he put two and two together. "Your wastelanders… What do you what?" he extend the claws on his right hand to show he meant business. Daxter scurried up to his regular resting-place on his shoulder, putting on his best evil grin, to further intimidate the approaching warriors.

The group paused at the unnatural weapons display, they had figured that the guy had stumbled across the wreck, but as they approached they noticed some things about him. For one, he held himself like an experienced fighter, not like the insane marauders that plagued the sands, but a true warrior. Two other key points were the blood leaking from the wreck, and the unnatural hew of the… creature in front of them. Regal spoke first "We were hunting metal heads when we spotted the wrecked land shark, when we saw you, and came to investigate."

The Dark warrior considered their story for a moment then retracted his claws. "Fine. If you two are wastelanders you know were we can find water and shelter, tell me." It wasn't a request, and all four of them knew it.

Dax nodded "You better tell him, Jak here has 'anger issues'." he even did the little quite signs in the air as he assumed a smug grin.

The viking took a step forward anger on his face "Watch who your talking to bo…" he never had a chance to finish his threat, as a much larger one let himself be known. To the other two elves it seems as if 'Jak' had vanished, until they realized that he was not holding up their comrade with one hand, the other's blades less then a millimeter from silting his throat.

Dax grinned as the Demonic being let go of the obese warrior "You were saying?"

Jak took a step back, with an amused look to his face.

Shaking himself off a bit mister viking took up a slightly defensive posture. While the regal looking one nodded a look of interest on his face. "We will take you there, but know that nothing in the desert is free, and you will act by our customs while in our walls." It was also a statement, and though he lacked the unnatural powers of the elf meeting his eyes he was no less commanding.

The dark one gave a smirk "We can work with that." He then walked over to the large blue vehicle, the one the regal one had being riding. "You know I never did get your names." He asked looking over at the precuren-armored man.

He gave a smirk "I am Damas, ruler of Spargus City." It was a risk telling him, all four of them knew it, but you didn't become ruler of anything by being timid.

Jak looked at him with at him with a raised eyebrow, and was about to speak, before he was interrupted by everyone favorite fuzzy. "Yah well I'm Daxter, savior of Haven City… and this guy is my side kick."

Jak rolled his eyes but smiled thinking 'Good old Daxter." Deciding to play off of Dax's position "Jak, resident monster." He bared a fanged grin channeling a small quantity of dark eco to his eyes, letting them cackle with energy.

The two wastelanders shared a look across the vehicles. "I have herd tails of a man-beast with in Haven's wall's, born of the twisted sciences of Baron Praxes, a creature that's power was great enough to slay the metal head leader in single combat. You clam to be him?"

Jak shrugged "I've seen my share of combat." he looked over the horizon, eco enhanced senses magnifying his sight to many times a normal elf's. Aside from the smoke, that trailed so high, even the 'normal' wastelanders had seen it, he saw a large set of steel gates, a large structure, and a rather intimidating gun turret placed up on a naturally formed spire. "That's Spargus City?"

Damas nodded. "When we arrive you will prove yourself though the trials of our most honored of traditions the arena!"

Dax darted in-between the two, "What? I thought you herd about us? Who do you think your dealing with?"

Jak nodded agreeing with his partner "I cut though those… 'Land sharks' like paper. You really think I can't hold my own?

Damas nodded "I thought as such, however, proof must be given, and I wish to see for myself if you are what my informants make you out to be." Little did he know, the rumors about his power were not accurate… they understated maters.

-----

Jak looked out at the coliseum; it was massive, the main chamber being a huge lava pit, stands with countless seasoned warriors stood, lodged into the cliff faces, while large steel pillars, anchored large fighting rings of various designs.

Impressive to say the least.

Jak turned to the 'mini' throne in witch sat Damas, and, as honorary guests of the mach, Kleiver, and the other elf, who he had learned to be a mute by the name of Scar, stood to either side. He raised an eyebrow at them as he heard Kleiver place a good-sized wager aganced him. He grinned, Kleiver was about to lose a lot of money.

Damas gestured to a weapon lying on the pedestal in front of him that he had identified as scattergun. "You will take this, and do battle! If you impress us then you may stay."

Jak picked up the gun, looked it over for a second, and then doped it back on the small table. "I don't need your weapon."

Damas raised and eyebrow but let an amused look cross his face, perhaps the rumors were true after all… "Very well. Lower the platform!" and with that, a large steal square with four box like structures on it lowered onto the lava pit, it didn't seem to heat up leading him to believe that it was some sort of heat resistant material. Not waiting for the lifts to reach him, he jumped down onto the platform, landing in a graceful crouch, dark eco surged though his veins, as a feral grin spread across his face.

The doors to the arena flung open the marauders inside jumping out; unaware of the doom that awaited them.

To be continued

All right, now I am evil! Prepare for one hell of a fight seen in the next chapter!

The next update should be up in about a week or two.

Once more I am in major need of a Beta reader.


	3. Infernal Wrath

Authors notes: Guess whose back, sorry I have had computer time issues as of late (vea rather nasty medical problems…) so this chapter is a little on the late side (understatement of the century). I am trying to increase the size of my chapters, and there posting will be sporadic at best it seems. On a side note I'd like to thank darkmichael and Beloved Rose for offering to become my beta reader/s however, as it has being some time since my last update I'll toss this down onto the fryer as is for now… I'll likely edit it post haste though.

Repays: Alas, the numbers of reviews are to great as is to reply to all of them… so I'll answer any major questions I can.

Infernal Wrath

Before the doorways had a chance to clang aganced there struts, Jak was moving, dark lightning cackling along his form. He felt the high like, surge of power as he allowed himself to shift the rest of the way to his dark form. His skin paled to a ash white, as the coronas of his eyes resided, leaving only endless pools of complete oblivion, as twin horns started growing from his brow, and each of the nails on his hands extend into a six inch razor sharp blade. Finally his teeth elongated into razor sharp fangs, completing the demonic visage of his combat form. A low rumbling growl echoed though out the battlefield, foretelling an ominous fate for any foolish enough to step upon it. The first marauder barely has a chance to make out the deadly being before him, as it stuck it's claw up though it's chest, the dark eco enchanted blades shredding though armor flesh and bone like tissue paper, sending what was left of his body up, and into the lava behind the stand. What was left of his face first.

In a single fluid action, Jak wiped around unleashing a wave of dark eco. The three marauders that had just leapt from there own platform barely having time to look up before they were cut down, the black lightning burning it's way though ever cell in there body, leaving nothing but a triage of ash in it's wake. Continuing the rotation he brought his claw back around, gutting the warrior that just landed behind him. His eyes blazed, as the sounds of five more sets of feet hit the ground, tensing he jumped up into the air, back flipping onto one of the box like structures, dark energy flooding into his forearms. With a near psychotic grin, he lashed out he unleashed a series of rapid blasts ripping into three more of the desert fighters, as two of the remaining warriors opened fire with red eco bolts emitted from some sort of blade gun hybrids. He felt one of the blasts bit into his shoulder, dark eco spurting from the relatively minor wound that would have torn the limb from a lesser being, as the second flew just buy his head. A clang sounded as four more doors burst open, he let out a growl, as he once more jumped back this time into the center of the arena. Landing into the center of the battlefield in a crouch, as he completely flooded his limbs with eco, preparing for one of his two mass slaughter style attacks. Kicking off he put a spin into his jump as he folded his limbs to his body, waiting until the peek of his jump to lash out his fully charged limbs his normal aura of canceling lightning suddenly exploded outwards in hundreds of vicious bolts of dark power.

The four marauders that had just landed hadn't the time to see there end, all they experienced before the bolts climbed there lives was a odd swirling screeching sound, then pain, inhumanly amounts of pain. The two gunners that had seconds ago shot at the demon however, managed to see the bolts of lightning lance into there chests as the dark energy surged it's way though them, the raw power completing every part of there body leaving nothing but a small purplish explosion of energy in there wake.

A warning siren buzzed into the air, and on impulse, Jak leapt up onto one of the hut like structures that contained his crazed opponents. Watching as the stage he was standing on moments before lowered itself into the lava, leaving only the box like structures that protruded from it afloat. He cocked his head a bit then gave a smirk, as the molten rock swept away the charred remains of the first of his victims. He smirked, this had proved a interesting 'challenge', but now that he had seen how the game was played, it as time to bring in his own rules. **"What do you say we Finnish this Dax?"**

The orange rodent currently supercharged into a semi cazed state by the dark eco of his partner simply nodded, his eyes lightly cackling hinting at some hidden power of there own.

This time he waited, and watched as the next wave jumped out onto the battlefield, studying their movements with the mind that the combination of his eco enhanced instincts and cunning elven intelligence had produced. The small group of savage warriors searched around for their target, a cold chill racing down their spines, as some primal instinct told them that a far superior predator was stalking them. The demon waited silently, as they got into position then broke a chunk of the structure off and tossed into the center of the field, the red and silver armored marauders ran into his trap. With a demonic roar he lunged into the center of the arena. His opponents looked up, as the dark elf as came crashing down, slamming his energy infused fist into it's center, setting off a massive shockwave of dark eco in his first, and most powerful attack, the dark bomb. Waves of power tore though the box like structures on the arena, and ripped though the supports of the structures around him, as they caved in and fell into the lava pits, the agonized screams of those still inside surpassing even the roar of the crowd. What little remained of the now half vaporized gladiators that had acutely being inside of the ring few out impacting blow the stands, the weakling trail of the wave insuring that they stayed fused it.

Within the stands themselves, the people were shocked, this… elf had just slashed, blasted, and vaporized his way thought everything and everyone in his path like it was some twisted game. Even the single minor injury that had landed on him had already regenerated.

He was powerful,

He was cunning,

He was now lose in their city, as dictated by there most sacred of laws.

There was a moment of silence, as everyone contemplated this. Then amidst the crowd, a single elf, a young promising warrior, that held no particular worth in this story aside from this miniscule part. Having reached his option about this situation, he did what any sane person would do. Letting out a loud "Hell ya!" and pumping his fist into the air, he was followed swiftly by the rest of the audience.

Jak breathed in and out heavily, that attack was always draining as hell. Straightening his back he felt a few vertebra crack, as he retracted his claws, and horns as his eyes shifted back to there normal state, however his skin and hair did not darken to there natural hew, it was stuck in it's unnaturally pale tone. It didn't take the Dark elf long to notice this, "Oh hell…" he murmured as he examined one gray white, faintly clawed hand. "Oh well, at least it suits me, right Dax?"

The orange rodent was just shaking off the mental effects that being exposed to dark eco always had on him. "Yah, hay we match now! Orange Lightning and the Silver Fiend!"

Jak grinned at that. He, could always count on Dax to make light of a situation. Looking up at the platform he coiled aganced the center of the once proud 'arena'. "Hang on Dax!" Warning given, he jumped, extending his claws at the last moment to latch half way up the wall. Then jumping again from there to the platform, using his momentum to swing himself onto it. His eyes instantly met an impressed Damos "Is that all?" he asked a slightly arrogant smirk.

That smirk was cut off however when he felt a set of eyes on him, turning to face them, he spotted an oddly clad elf, glaring with cold red eyes. He felt a wave of unease borderline on sickness flow though him. He let out a slight hiss. Shaking his head he tried to hear what Damos was saying, "…angerous indeed, I see the rumors were true after all…"

Looking up at the leader of the wastelanders, Jak nodded "What can I say? I'm good at what I do."

Daxter chose this moment to chip in his two cents. "I told ya you didn't want to piss him off!" He was grinning like a madman, weather it was do to being proven right, the small amounts of dark eco still surging though his body, or some combination of the two, we will never know.

Damos nodded "Wise words little one. Here" he tossed a small metallic object to them, Jak checking it before it touched the ground, much to the disfavor of Daxter who wanted to get one of the 'toys' for once.

Daxter pouted "Hay! What about me?" with small smirk Jak picked the deposed scattergun and handed it to his miniscule partner.

"That battle amulet, is a sign of your victory. If you are victories in two more arena fights, you will ear your citizenship to Spargus." Tossing another item down he continued. "Here is a gate pass, that will allow free passage in and out of the City. But beware, there is no true refuge outside our walls. The dessert is less kind then I." He sat down a sage like look to his face… meanwhile Daxter grinned at the weapon, garbing it and holding it like a long lost lover.

Damos raised an eyebrow "Are you certain he can handle such a weapon?" He was curious, 'Jak' had proven more dangerous then even his appearance had suggested, it was quite possible that the small creature on his shoulder was also more then it appeared.

Jak nodded "So long as he has something to brace aganced. Back in haven he was my gunman when I was driving." He grinned at his partner in crime. "He's a good shot with a blaster, and half descent with a scattergun."

Dax was currently pulling a Rambo impression on Jaks shoulders, cocking his gun and grinning evilly "And don't you forget it!"

Damos nodded "A good shot with a blaster hum? This was to be your prize, I see no reason not to give it to you." interested he though down a gun mod, interested.

Dax scurried down the dark elf snatching up his new toy, attaching it, and grinning as the weapon switched into blaster mode, He grinned early. "Ho Yah! Now were cooking!"

Shaking his head, Jak scooped up his partner and leapt over to the exit, spotting a familiar scarred elf in the hallway. "You again. What do you want?" Jak monotoned black eyes narrowing

The rather large elf grinned, his Australian ascent kicking in "Those were some sweet moves in the arena, I got a job for you, interested?"

To be continued…

No predictions on the next one, you'll just have to wait and see.


End file.
